A graphics processing unit (GPU) may use motion blur (e.g., motion defocus) effects for reducing and/or eliminating temporal aliasing (e.g., hopping) in an animation. To implement motion blur effects, an object in a graphics scene may be sampled at multiple instances in time, and the samples at the multiple instances in time for the object may be combined to represent the object as part of a single graphics frame. To achieve motion blur, an object in a graphics scene may need to be sampled at a sampling rate that is greater than the rate at which the images in a graphics scene will be displayed (e.g., a sampling rate that is greater than the display frame rate).
Processing a graphics scene that is sampled at a sampling rate that is greater than the display frame rate may significantly increase the amount of data that needs to be processed by a GPU and/or increase the complexity of the processing implemented by the GPU. In some cases, the sampling and processing that needs to be performed for graphics scenes that are sampled at a sampling rate that is greater than the display frame rate may be too complicated and/or too slow for real-time graphics, particularly in processing environments that have a limited amount of computational resources, computational speed, and/or power resources, such as, e.g., a mobile device and/or a mobile phone.